


Three men and a pool

by Furihatabooty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, there's a pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furihatabooty/pseuds/Furihatabooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot. Very hot. So hot that Aomine thinks it's necessary to bring a pool to the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three men and a pool

”Aomine-kun….can you please explain why there is an inflatable pool in our living room?”

Kuroko stood in front of a small inflatable pool where a grown man was currently sitting….naked.

“Well Tetsu, it’s 35 degrees, I’m sweating like a whore in a church so logically I bought a kiddie pool. Simple as that. You can join me. There is a basketball match soon on tv.”

“Ah…I’m not sure if I fit in…” Kuroko said disappointedly.

“Bullshit! Tetsu, you realize that you’re a very small person?”

“Aomine-kun, stop mocking me. I can’t help it that you and Kagami-kun are giants. Please make some room for me while I’m getting my swimsuit on.” Aomine’s face was victorious until he realized what his lover said.

“Whait what? No no no no! You are supposed to be naked! There’s no fun if you are having your swimsuit on!”

Kuroko sighed quietly and started to strip. After a few minutes he and Aomine were sitting in a small kiddie pool watching a basketball match. Their fun time was interrupted by a loud noise: “What the fuck?! First, why is there a kiddie pool in our living room? Second, why are you sitting in a fucking kiddie pool in our living room and…..are you naked?!”

Kagami stormed in the living room looking really baffled.

“Ah, Kagami-kun. Will you join us?” Kuroko asked innocently.

“Oh, you’re back fuckface.” Aomine grimbled.

Kagami looked startled and slowly his face flushed angry red. After few seconds he just blew up “NO FUCKING WAY I’M GOING TO JOIN YOU. I don’t even fit in the kiddie pool! And who the fuck are you calling a fuckface, you..you..dickhead!”

“Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, mind your language. You’ll fit Kagami-kun. You can sit on my lap.” Kuroko put his hands on his thighs signaling Kagami to come and sit.

“No way! I-I-I don’t want to crush you!”

“Why does everyone think that I’m the most fragile thing in this universe? I play basketball, I think I’m going to handle this.” Kuroko’s face stayed as a poker face but you could hear frustration in his voice.

Kagami and Aomine rolled their eyes at the same time. “Ah, Kagami. You can sit on my lap then.” said Aomine with a michievous voice.

Kagami looked absolutely horrified and started to retreat from the living room. Unfortunately Nigou came behind the redhead and barked happily which lead to a horrified Kagami who accidentally stumbled in the kiddie pool.

“Well then Kagami. You decided to join us after all.” Aomine chortled and started to take Kagami’s shirt of.

“Shut up. I can do this myself.” Kagami grumbled, took off his clothes and sat on Aomine’s lap. “And NO wandering hands, dickface.”

“Aww, I love you too!” Aomine snickered.

“I love both of you” whispered Kuroko and leaned on Aomine and grabbed Kagami’s hand.

Kagami started to smile happily and made himself more comfortable. “Yeah, and hey Kuroko. Where did you bu- I SAID NO WANDERING HANDS, AOMINE!”

“IT’S NOT MY HAND YOU IDIOT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god my first fic... I don't like this and I kind of published this as a joke haha.... I wrote this while waiting for my plane :''D
> 
> My tumblr is: furihatabooty.tumblr.com


End file.
